Game, Set, Match
by CASS001
Summary: Who knew tennis was such a sexy sport. Orihime/Tatsuki


**Game, Set, Match**

**Rating: **Mature

**Warning: **Yuri

**Paring: **Orihime/Tatsuki

**Summary: **Who knew tennis was such a sexy sport.

_Orihime Inoue loves many thing. For example, fries covered with relish and orange marmalade, which she happened to be carrying. Orihime Inoue also loves it when a large group is in sync, which she happened to be watching. _

_Orihime walked to the bleachers with her snack and watched all the heads go to the right, then the left, then back to the right. Suddenly the crowd broke their routine and threw their hands up as they cheered. The well-endowed girl turned around to see what she missed. Tatsuki had just scored on Nate, the new transferee student and England's teen tennis star._

"_Advantage, Arisawa."_

_Orihime walked a few rows up the bleachers and sat down. She watched her best friend bend down and try to catch her breath. _

_This was their third and final match. Nate had easily taken the first, but Tatsuki had come back swinging in the second._

_Tatsuki stood tall and caught the ball that a lines man threw to her. "Go Tatsuki! Show him how things are done around here!" The tomboy turned to see her hyperactive friend standing up and flailing her arms around. She smiled at her friend and served._

_Orihime Inoue also loves Tatsuki Arisawa, but no one knows that. She didn't even understand all of the feelings she had for her best friend, but one things she did know was that even time that friend smiled at her, her knees got weak._

_The teen quickly sat back down causing a slight pain in her rear. The tennis match continued and the crowd went back to their head moving routine, as Orihime put her elbows on her thighs and head in her palms and starred at her minds secret desire. _

_Orihime crossed her legs and shifted in her seat as Tatsuki swung, showing off her well toned body. Lately everything her friend did seemed to make her sweat and sweet innocent Orihime had no ideal why. The ball came back at Tatsuki, she put all her effort in and force the ball back at her opponent. Her breast looked perfect as they bounced from side to side. Orihime sat up straight as she realized what she was thinking._

"_Game, Arisawa!" Orihime abandon her thought as the crowd erupted in roars of joy._

"_Wow you were great Tatsuki!" The karate champion blushed as her friend hugged her. "You know many people thought the new kid was going to win, but not me. I always knew you were the best." _

_The tennis match had ended awhile ago, but it had taken well over an hour before people were done congratulating Tatsuki on her impressive win._

"_Thanks Orihime. So are we still on for that movie at your house?"_

"_You bet we are. Now lets go." The duo began walking to Orihime's apartment. The whole way neither of them spoke. It was a beautiful evening and nothing needed to be said between these two._

_Orihime had slowed her pace a little as she looked at a cat in a window. When she turned back her friend was a few feet ahead of her, which gave her a perfect view of he back side. Her slender waist, her strong legs, her tight ass. Orihime snapped out of her thoughts and quickened her pace so she was side by side with her best friend. Her best friend and nothing more._

_Once at the princesses palace they both took their shoes off and threw their school bags in Orihime's bedroom. "Hey, Hime do you mind if I take a shower? That match really took a toll of me."_

_Orihime turned around to see her best friend tugging on her cloths that clung to her sweat stained body. "Not at all." Orihime couldn't help to stare at her friend and all her glorious curves._

"_Are you okay?" Tatsuki waved her hand in front of her friends face._

"_What? Oh yeah I'm fine. I'll start dinner."_

"_Kay then." Orihime's eyes followed her Tatsuki's feet as she walked into the bathroom. Then her eyes followed her own feet as she walked to the kitchen. _

_She had started to wash a pot when she heard the shower start. Just then she remembered that this morning she had used the last towel that had hung in the bathroom. Orihime grabbed a towel from the dryer to bring to Tatsuki. She stood at the bathroom door wondering if she should knock or just open the door and hang up the towel. _I wonder how she likes to take a shower. Is the water cold if it hot. Does she like it when the water beats on her soft skin. Or does she like it gentle. _Orihime hit her forehead lightly. Forcing the unpure thoughts from her mind._

_Since the door was unlocked she decided to hang the towel up. _Okay get in get out. No bad thoughts. _Orihime quickly opened the door, placed the towel on the rack, and turned to leave, but as she grabbed the handle on the door to leave she stopped. The hot murky room finally got to her. She rested her head on the door as she pictured her hands running up and down that well built soft naked body. She could also feel their lips pressed together, gentle yet full of passion and lust. Orihime's body screamed for her to just jump her friend. After all only a curtain separated them. She told herself in was wrong, but her need was far to great. She knew her mind could not win. Better to just give in, right? _

"_Orihime." The lust flew out of her body as she heard her friends voice. Only now did she notice the water was off. "What are you doing?"_

"_Oh well." Orihime tried to think of an excuse, then she remembered that she actually had a reason for coming in here in the first place. "I just brought you a towel."_

"_Oh, thanks. Is dinner almost done?"_

"_Yes, almost." Orihime hurried out of the washroom as she remembered that she hadn't even started cooking. She tried to keep the girl that was naked in her washroom out of her mind, but couldn't help it as she had her pinned against a wall in her mind. She tangled her fingers in her short black hair._

"_Orihime I'm just going to lay down for bit. Okay?"_

_Again she was lost in her thoughts and didn't hear her friend open the bathroom door. "Go a head." Her body went on autopilot as she filled a tea kettle with water and put it on the stove, as once again her mind went to her best friend that was laying on her couch. The girl couldn't help it and went into the living room to see the tomboy._

_Tatsuki laid on the couch with her eyes closed and hand folded on her lap. Her lips pink and moist. Orihime just couldn't help as she pushed her lips on to those of her forbidden fruits. _

_Orihime got scared when Tatsuki's body stiffed, but when Tatsuki relaxed and began kissing her back she just had to climbed on top of her._

_Orihime slowly moved her mouth to the others collarbone as her hand snuck up her shirt to caresses her back. Tatsuki moaned when the other began sucking on the bottom of her jaw. _

_Their lips Pressed back together as tongues viciously explored mouths. Hands went flying everywhere, in hair, on the couch, all over cloths and skin._

_Finally they had had enough fooling around. They both sat up as they took each others shirts off and then stood up as they took their own pants off. With lustful eyes they explored each other. Tatsuki made the first move and kissed Orihime's neck, then sucked on her collarbone, and when a moan finally escaped her pressed lips Tatsuki's strong hands slipped around the others back and undid her bra, letting it fall to the floor._

_The pair slid back onto the couch this time with Tatsuki on top. Her mouth went from ravishing the princesses neck to sucking on her erect nipple. Orihime couldn't help but squeal as the tomboys tongue skilfully pleasured her. Her moans came closer together. For awhile she found that it was too hard to even talk. After awhile Tatsuki let up a little bit. "Tats-Tatsuki go- go lower."_

_She did as she was told and kissed and sucked her way from Orihime's valley to her navel. Her tongue made circles across her belly. "Tatsuki you're amaz-." Moans continued to escape her lips as Tatsuki moved even lower. Her fingers began to pull her panties down._

"Hime. Orihime! Hello, It's your best friend. Come on wake up already." Orihime opened her eyes to find to object of her desire standing over her.

"Orihime karate practice is finally over, we can go home now." Tatsuki extended her arm to help the half sleeping beauty up.

"What. Oh, I was only dreaming."

"What were you dreaming about?"

"Umm…" Orihime looked at Tatsuki, her forbidden fruit only to be touched in her dreams. "I can't remember."

"Well let's go home."

As they walked home Tatsuki couldn't help but smile as her mind went through all the things she could have been doing to Orihime in her dreams to make her moan like that.

**AN: I'm not the best at writing, but I just love this pairing so I decided to give it a shot.**


End file.
